機械大師 (機械守衛)
|actor =Stephanie Lemelin |dialogue =DLC01Mechanist.txt |baseid = |refid = |footer = Isabel Cruz without the Mechanist's armor and helmet }} 機械大師 (本名：'伊莎貝爾·克魯茲')是輻射4第一個DLC(機械守衛)的主要反派，是一名在2287年時生活在聯邦的機器人專家。 背景 Always talented with robotics, Isabel Cruz descended from a settlement plagued by raiders and super mutants. Inspired by drawings of the comic books and radio show character, the Mechanist, Isabel decided to use her skills for the betterment of the Commonwealth. 來到聯邦尋找通用原子工廠，並從未料到自己能夠找到全力研發機器人的軍事基地。 但是她仍然覺得自己做了最好的選擇。她打造了很厲害的機器人，希望能拯救聯邦，然而由於機器人分析拯救聯邦人類成功率很低，不如殺死人類以解決他們的痛苦，導致她放到聯邦的機器人反而危害人們的安全。 This led to an attack on Ada's caravan, resulting in their call for help across the Commonwealth. She created the Mechanist persona due to her social ineptitude. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Restoring Order: The Sole Survivor confronts her and can either kill or save her. If things are resolved peacefully, she will remove her armor and offer it as a reward to the Sole Survivor. * Rogue Robot: If spared at the end of Restoring Order, she will request that the Sole Survivor hunt down one of her marauding machines. Effects of player's actions If Restoring Order is finished peacefully, Isabel will remain at the Mechanist's lair. Inventory 註釋 * The player can confront The Mechanist directly by loading the Lead engineer's, Facilities director's and Chief scientist's holotapes into the terminal in the room directly next to the decontamination/laser tripwire hallway near the lair's entrance, lifting the security lockdown and enabling use of the elevator. * 如果玩家穿著銀衣怪客服裝與她見面，在對話中會有「以銀衣怪客身份說話」的選項。 * If the Sole Survivor decides to let her live, she will then remain at the lair and cannot be moved to any other settlement. She does not count as a settler and does not require any resources. * Isabel shares many traits with the previous Mechanist, Scott "Bean" Wollinski: ** They have skill with robots and sought out to make the wasteland safer but in actuality caused more harm than good. ** They can be spared and thus realize the outcomes of their actions and seek out to heal what damage they caused. ** Their hidden bases are in seemingly normal stores. * She will sometimes spawn in the hidden room at the end of the hallway, so if one can't find her, try opening the door by pressing the button on the drinks machine. *If spared, she becomes a merchant. However, she's missing the "barter" option. Moreover, the "trade" options opens up to the barter screen. Notable quotes | | | | | | | }} Appearances The Mechanist appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Automatron. Bugs * Upon first encountering her, she may immediately become hostile. This may be caused by the targeting HUD mod. ** This may be fixed by removing any item with the targeting HUD mod. * After the power goes out at the end of the fight, she may become immobile and won't initiate dialogue, never triggering emergency power. ** This can be avoided by NOT shooting out the spotlights just before triggering the end showdown. ** Alternatively, one can save and exit the game, then load up the recent save, and the fight should begin. * If you are too powerful and kill the robots too fast, the factory will run out of robots before the power drains out leaving you in a state where the Mechanist sends only mines, bombs and power discharges. ** This can be avoided by using weaker weapons or waiting before killing them. The point is to keep at least one robot alive until the power drains out. * Game may freeze when you try to access the console after getting password from her. ** This can be avoided by killing the two robots that sit above the console and block the Sole Survivor from correctly looking to the console screen. ** Alternatively, one should get as close to the console as possible (into the space between the robots above it) before interacting with it. * While wearing the Silver Shroud hat and armor, the Mechanist won't initiate the Silver Shroud-specific dialogue. ** A possible fix is to look away from the Mechanist, unequip and re-equip the Silver Shroud costume. Gallery Automatron Mechanist concept art.jpg|Concept art by Lucas Hardi TheMechanist1.jpg|Poster of the mechanist TheMechanist2.jpg|Poster of the mechanist FO4_Mechanist2.png FO4 Mechanist pose.png|Isabel and her defeated robots FO4_AUT_Isabel_Cruz.png| FO4 Mechanist4.png|All mechanist posters Category:Automatron human characters Category:Antagonists en:Mechanist (Automatron) es:Mecanista (Automatron) ja:Mechanist (Automatron) ru:Механист (Automatron) pl:Mechanik (Automatron) uk:Механіст (Automatron)